


If one member of each tribe was in a winglet

by oneredtwogreen



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, other dragons im to lazy to metion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneredtwogreen/pseuds/oneredtwogreen
Summary: the title tells it allDISCONTINUED for nowWill finish if enogh support is givengrammar will be fixed on the computerCo creator will come soon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If one member of each tribe was in a winglet

Why is that dragon in a coocoon? questioned Qibli "so he can get wings cricket replied what said winter silkwings are born wingless explained sundew ok said qibli how did the coocoon even get here asked umber sundew and i carried it in answered cricket "time for defence class with clay", said moon


End file.
